1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a universal serial bus (USB) standard defines various types. Recently, a standard which is called the USB Type C (refer to USB Type-C Cable and Connector Specification [searched on Dec. 28, 2015], Internet<URL:http://www.usb.org/developers/usbtypec/>) is defined and is begun to spread.